- Crystallizing Spectrum -
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Benang-benang yang terbentang: Thailand-Indonesia, Malaysia-Indonesia, dan Jepang-Indonesia. Diantara ketiganya, Japanlah yang terjauh. (AU)


**Karasya Kushnapaharani**. "Itukah nama lengkap siswi baru di Hetalia Academy itu?" Pemuda berkacamata yang berbicara barusan meletakan selembar kertas penuh tulisan ke atas meja. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah ponsel, yang ia gunakan untuk berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

Ayahnya.

["Ya, Chao. Karasya Kushnapaharani. Seorang siswi dari Indonesia, yang dibicarakan oleh para guru disana. Dan kau, selaku siswa terpandai dan ketua kelas yang ada di kelas ASIAN-II, diberikan tanggung jawab untuk mengenalkan lingkungan Hetalia Senior High Academy ini kepada Karasya..."]

Tangan si pemuda kembali meraih selembar kertas biodata. **INDONESIA** **( _The Republic Of Indonesia_ ; Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia)**.

 _'Dia datang dari Indonesia?'_

Tidak secara tiba-tiba, namun lebih menunjukkan kesan ekspresifitas, manik cokelat di balik kacamata itu melotot, meskipun ia tahu sang lawan bicara tidak akan melihat ekspresi Chao.

"Lalu kenapa bukan para guru saja, ayah!? Ayah tahu bukan kalau aku harus fokus kepada pelajaranku di kelas X!?" Ingin sekali Chao menolak mentah-mentah

Dan... Darimanakah ayahnya tahu kalau Chao adalah siswa yang paling pandai sekaligus merangkap sebagai ketua ASIAN-II di kelasnya!? _Stalking_ diam-diam seraya berkomplot dengan para guru kah!?

Chao -nama pemuda itu- mendengar sang ayah menghela nafasnya. Iris cokelatnya kembali meneliti biodata yang (lagi-lagi) kembali diraihnya. **17 AGUSTUS 20** **xx**.

 _'Masih lebih muda daripada aku...'_

["Kau, secara otomatis akan dinaikkan ke kelas XI, Chao. Lagipula nilaimu di segala macam mata pelajaran itu di atas rata-rata seharusnya, bukan?"]

Lagi, (dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya) Chao meletakkan selembar biografi itu ke atas meja. Namun dengan sedikit kasar karena emosi yang mulai membumbung.

Bersamaan dengan otaknya yang berfikir keras mengenai perkataan ayahnya barusan.

Naik kelas secara otomatis? Oh, siapa juga yang tidak mau? Semua orang juga mau naik kelas secara otomatis tanpa harus menghadapi 'kutukan demi kutukan' ( _read_ : **UJIAN demi UJIAN)** yang melelahkan jiwa, raga, batin, pikiran, dan membuat rambut keriting (?) itu.

Chao juga mau. Kesempatan langka!

Tapi kalau diberi tugas mirip panitia pembantu Masa Orientasi Siswa semacam ini...

.

.

.

"Aku lebih baik tidak naik kelas-" Terlambat, ujaran penolakan yang teringin Chao serukan detik itu masih kalah cepat dengan selaan dua kalimat dari pria yang berelasi sebagai ayahnya.

["Tidak. Keputusanku dan para guru sudah bulat."] Setelahnya, sang ayah memberikan penekanan penuh terhadap kalimatnya; pria di seberang sana tengah serius.

Tunggu sebentar. _'Keputusannya... DENGAN PARA GURU!? Oh, SEBEGITU TEGANYAKAH MEREKA KEPADAKU!?'_

Oke, tembok mana tembok? Chao ingin meninju sesuatu yang sekiranya tidak membahayakan orang lain sekarang.

["... Dan kau tidak boleh serta tidak akan bisa menolaknya, Kasem. Chao. Thai. Chen..."]

 ** _Tut. Tuut. Tuuuut..._**

Dan tanpa sempat Chao membalas lagi perkataan ayahnya (yang menurutnya laknat itu), hubungan jarak jauh lewat telepon antara kedua insan yang berstatus sebagai ayah dan anak tersebut diputus secara semena-mena oleh sang ayah.

Dan saat itu juga, Chao menginginkan bumi mau menelannya hidup-hidup, hingga dirinya lenyap dari alam semesta. Ia melempar ponsel layar sentuhnya ke ranjang.

Tangannya beralih untuk mengacak surai cokelat tuanya sendiri hingga kacamata yang bertengger di hidung tidak lagi pada tempatnya.

"Ini sangat menyebalkan, ana!"

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Hetalia-Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu.** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan karya. Seluruh tokoh dan karakterisasi (kecuali OC) adalah milik dari fandom yang telah dicantumkan.

.

 **.°• CRYSTALLIZING** **SPECTRUM •°.**

 **.**

 **Rated:** T (R-14). | **Genre:** Drama, Romance, General, Friendship. **|Language:** INDONESIAN (main language), English (a little), Malaysian (for Razak's dialogues). | **Notes:** OC, OOC, AU, etc.

.

 **Main Characters:**

2P! APH OC Indonesia - _KARASYA KUSHNAPAHARANI_.

2P! APH Japan - _KURO HONDA._

OC! APH Malaysia - _TUN ABDUL RAZAK._

APH Thailand - _KASEM CHAO THAI CHEN._

 _._

 **-Indonesia; 17 Juni 2017-**

 ***...~oOo~...***

Derap langkah kaki yang terhentak ringan memecah keheningan di lorong asrama. Seakan berdetak-detak, terdengar hingga ke sudut lorong yang sunyi dan senyap keadaannya. Memberikan suara yang terkesan agak misterius bagi yang pemilik telinga yang mendengarnya.

Ketika ada seseorang yang melongok untuk melihat keadaan lorong asrama yang mengarah ke pintu keluar, mungkin ia akan menemukan sesosok perempuan berambut hitam kecokelatan (nyaris) selutut dengan sehelai pita merah-putih sebagai bandana perempuan itu yang menjuntai panjang ke bawah, hingga nyaris melewati panjang rambutnya.

Seragam serba panjang yang membalut tubuh sang perempuan, seakan-akan mengatakan sebuah 'kemungkinan besar' kalau dia berasal dari belahan bumi bagian timur. Kulit kecokelatan, khas negara-negara Asia yang berada di sekitar garis khatulistiwa.

Namanya adalah Karasya Kushnapaharani. Seorang perempuan sederhana, yang memiliki segala macam keunikan dari negara dimana ia berasal,...

... Indonesia.

Iya, Indonesia. Sebuah negara berkembang, dengan 17 Agustus 1945 sebagai tanggal kemerdekaannya, dan sebagai negara yang mulai diperhitungkan oleh dunia.

Meski banyak yang tidak mengetahui dimanakah letak bangsa bernama Indonesia dan seringkali dirancukan dengan negara lain dan dianggap tidak ada di dunia, namun Indonesia tetaplah Indonesia. Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia, adalah nama resmi dalam bahasa negaranya.

Sesekali Karasya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari seseorang yang bisa ia lontari pertanyaan. Denah yang terlipat sesekali ia buka, memastikan kalau dirinya tidak tersesat di lingkup asrama.

Sepi, ia tidak bisa bertanya kepada siapapun untuk mengetahui 'kerancuan' yang mungkin saja 'merasuk' ke dalam denah yang diberikan oleh kak kepadanya.

Derap suara dari kakinya yang bersepatu pantofel (bermodel khusus perempuan) tiba-tiba berhenti. Menunjukkan kalau si empunya kaki menghentikan langkah-langkahnya yang sedari tadi berderap.

Ada yang aneh. Karasya merasa.

Melalui ekor matanya, Karasya bisa melihat, ada yang mengikutinya, meskipun tidak terlalu jelas 'penampakannya'.

Dia mengernyitkan dahi. Sepertinya benar-benar ada yang mengikutinya di belakang, dan semakin dekat jarak antara dirinya dan 'dia'. Semakin dekat...

Hatinya menyuruh Karasya untuk segera lari secepatnya, secepat yang ia bisa, untuk menghindari'nya', dan mengamankan diri. Namun Karasya tak mau melakukannya.

Karasya memilih diam di tempat, ia ingin mengetahui, apa urusan'nya' dengan dirinya?

Berusaha, penajaman indera pendengaran Karasya lakukan. Derap langkah seseorang semakin keras dan mendekat. Kepalanya ia putar sedikit ke belakang; hendak mengintimidasi siapapun yang berada di belakangnya.

 _'Siapa dan mau apa kau mengikutiku...?'_ batinnya terngiang pertanyaan itu, yang ia yakin tidak bisa didengar oleh siapapun. Kecuali Sang Maha, dirinya sendiri, dan para pembaca pikiran atau _mind reader(s)_.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, hingga gadis Indonesia itu tidak menyadari ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pundak kanannya.

Bahunya naik sedikit, darahnya mendesir cepat, seiring dengan cepatnya detak jantung yang berada di rongga dada sebelah kiri. Kaget.

Entah secara refleks atau tidak, Karasya memutar tubuhnya, seraya membentang jarak sedikit. Tatapan iris cokelatnya ia luruskan, menatap wajah si pemilik tangan.

Karasya menghela nafas lega, bersamaan dengan detak jantung yang tidak beraturan.

Untung saja bukan orang yang berniat jaha barangkali mau melakukan suatu tindakan yang tidak terpuji, mengingat Karasya adalah seorang gadis.

"Ternyata hanya kau, Razak..." Karasya menurunkan tangan Razak yang masih 'melayang' di udara.

Razak menarik tangannya, semburat merah tipis mulai mejalari pemuda Malaysia itu. Ia mendecih pelan. "Kau pikir siapa pula, Indo?" Pertanyaan Razak terlontar dengan nada kesal.

"Bukan siapa-siapa..." Karasya melipat denahnya, dan memasukannya ke dalam saku rok. "... Hanya, kukira kau adalah orang jahat yang mengikutiku untuk menculikku, Razak..."

Pemuda itu memutar kedua matanya yang terhalang oleh lensa kacamata.

"Dah lah, baik _awak_ pergi _to the class_... _Jom_ lah!" Pemuda Malaysia tersebut menarik (paksa) tangan Karasya menuju ke sebuah arah.

Sedangkan yang ditarik? "Razak! _Sak pinak pale kau tarik-tenarik tangan aku!?_ "

 _'Iiiiiiiissssssshh!'_

...

...

...

"Eh, aku harus bertemu dengan pak Kepala Sekolah dulu, Razak! Kenapa kamu langsung menarikku ke depan kelas?!"

" _Alamak! Saye lupe jika awak kena temu_ dengan _principal ni!"_

"Sialan kau, Razak! Sialan!"

"O-oke, oke. Ja-jangan marah, laaahh... "

 _"Hmh!"_

 _"Ck! Saye hantarkan awak kat_ ruang _principal!_ "

"Heh? Kau mau kita membolos saat jam efektif belajar mengajar!? Kau mau aku dihukum karena terlambat di hari pertama!?"

" _Tak lah!_ _Cikgu ni_ _mulakan_ pelajaran jam delapan, _lah!_ Sekarang _ni_ _dah_ jam... Jam... Jam tujuh kurang lima belas, _lah_!"

" _What the fu-"_

" _Dah, jom! Takde waktu tuk_ marah-marah _macem tu!_ "

"E-eeeh, jangan tarik-tarik! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Dah lah, cepat!"

...

...

...

"Pak Roman bilang ada murid baru, kan? Kenapa tidak kita tarik saja dia kesini, _да_? Kebetulan kelas kita juga kekurangan siswa, kan?" Ivan masih bergeming di tempat ketika dia juga berucap.

Ludwig menimang sejenak. "Apa dia belum dipilihkan kelas baru oleh kepala sekolah?" tanyanya balik.

"Hei, Kiku! Bagaimana dengan data-data siswa kelas sepuluh yang lain?"

Kiku bergeming, juga. Tangannya tetap menggerakan _mouse_ , mengarahkan kursor di layar _laptop_.

 _Hacker_? "Sudah saya lihat, kelas lain kebanyakan tidak kekurangan siswa seperti kelas ini..." pemuda Jepang itu masih bergeming, bahkan berucap barusanpun sama sekali tidak menoleh.

Kegiatan meretas situs data sekolah Kiku hanya ditemani oleh 25 pelajar lainnya.

Nah, loh. Pelajarnya cuma dua puluh enam siswa?

* * *

 **-MALAYSIA-**

* * *

 **Kasem Chao Thai Chen**. "Eh, Malay. Nama lengkap pembimbing awalanku... Ini?" tanya Karasia sembari menunjuk sebuah nama yang sepertinya (dan memang) milik seseorang berjenis kelamin laki-laki kepada Razak. Pemuda asal Malaysia itu menoleh, seraya memerbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

" _Iye_ lah. Habis _tu siape_ lagi-" Razak membalas perkataan Karasya,...

"Aku hanya memastikan, Razak!" potong Karasya cepat. Lembaran kertas dilihatnya lagi. "Orang **Thailand**?" Razak memutar mata.

" _Iye..._ "

"Dunia ini sempit, ya? Orang-orang dari negara tetangga bahkan bisa bertemu..."

 _"Macem aku dengan kau, kan, Indonesian?"_ Lirikan Razak pada Karasya membuat gadis itu terdiam. "Terlalu percaya diri, kau..."

"Oh, dan tumben sekali kau tidak memanggil negaraku dengan julukan laknat yang biasanya terlontar dari-" Karma. Memotong kalimat orang, maka kelak kalimatnya sendiri ganti dipotong oleh orang lain. Itu terjadi sekarang.

Razak mengunci tubuh Karasia, dengan dinding, tangan, dan tubuhnya sendiri yang menjadi 'penjara'nya.

Karasya meneguk ludah; kaget bercampur gugup dan sedikit takut. Baru sekali ini ia melihat 'adik'nya itu sedekat ini dengannya, apalagi sedang 'mengunci' dirinya dalam posisi... _If you know what I mean..._

Antara dinding, dan tubuh pemuda Malaysia itu sendiri.

Bahkan Karasya yakin, jika ia memajukan atau menggerakan kepalanya kurang dari 2 sentimeter, bibirnya dan bibir tipis Razak akan saling bertemu...

 ** _Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!_**

Kenapa pikirannya bisa semesum ini!?

O-ouch, ini pasti efek membaca fanfiksi hentong tempo hari!

Selintas suara tegas dan berat menarik Karasya kembali pada realita 'menakutkan'.

Yup, dikunci oleh Razak, yang notabene lebih muda dari gadis itu sendiri.

"Karasya, Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia... Itu nama asli dan resmi dari negaramu, bukan?" Anggukan dari Karasia menjawab. Tatapan mata Razak menatap lurus kepadanya.

"Lalu untuk apa aku memanggil negaramu dan kau sendiri dengan julukan 'Indon'? Bukankah itu artinya aku melecehkan nama bangsa, negara, dan tanah airmu, hm?"

Anggukan dari Karasya menjawab lagi. Oh, perempuan itu mulai takut sekarang.

Tatapan mata Razak menajam. Terlalu mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya. "Aku harap kau mengerti tentang apa yang barusan aku katakan, Karasya Kushnapaharani _from Republic of Indonesia..._ " Sesaat kemudian, 'penjara' yang tadi dibuat oleh Razak untuk 'mengunci' Karasya 'terbuka'.

Si pemilik tangan melangkah pergi dari hadapan Karasia, meninggalkan perempuan yang masih terdiam menatap kepergiannya itu sendiri di tempat.

Seraya menyadari ada kejanggalan yang terjadi ketika momentum _semi-romance_ tadi.

"Razak... Sejak kapan kau bisa berbahasa Indonesia, sedemikian fasihnya?" Bahasa Indonesia. Karasya sendiri bahkan tidak mengetahui kalau 'kawan' lain negaranya itu bisa berbicara dalam bahasa negaranya.

"... Razak..."

Mengingat sesuatu, Karasya berhenti terperangah.

"RAZAK! KAU BELUM MENUNJUKKAN DIMANA LETAK KELAS SEPULUH A! RAZAK! KEMBALI KESINI KAU, HEH!"

"RAZAK!"

 ** _doakan saja bisa berlanjut ke bagian selanjutnya..._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Buat kalian yang sering ngudal-adul akun ffn saya, pasti nemu cerita berjudul 'Spectrum' dengan _pairing_ ThaiNes.

Dan, maafkanlah kegajean bagian fanfiksi tidak jelas ini karena saya menulisnya dibarengi dengan _chatting_ di Amino. Jadi, yah, campur-campur :"v.

Keputusan setengahnya di tangan anda: **Thailand-2p! Indonesia, Malaysia-2p!Indonesia,** atau **2p! Japnes?**

Ada review?

Terima kasih sudah mampir, _and have a nice day!_

 ** _Salam Indonesia~_**

 **-INDONESIAN KARA.**


End file.
